In a modern biscuit baking plant, doughpieces are continuously made, either by extruding dough into a rotary moulder, or by cutting doughpieces from a continuous sheet using reciprocating or rotary cutters. The doughpieces, deposited onto a continuous moving band, are then carried into and through an oven for baking, and emerge therefrom on a conveyor.
Two of the properties of the biscuits which must be continuously and accurately assessed and controlled are their weight and thickness, preferably immediately after leaving the oven. An object of the invention is to measure these two properties automatically at fixed, small intervals of time. It is possible to extend the scope of the apparatus to measure other properties such as crust color and moisture content.